Similares
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: Eran tan difretes como la arena y el agua, pero llegaban al punto de poder estar juntos. Y pensar que entró a su habitación para matarla, apesar de saber que ella estar grave tras la pelea con su primo //Regalo navideño para los GaaHina que leen mi fic


Hola a todos, soy Ángel y lo que van leer ahora es un GaaHina creado especialmente para los lectores que tengo de mi fic, pero por alguna extraña razón mi fic es leído por casi todas las parejas "comunes" de Naruto, como SasuSaku, NaruHina, TemaShika, NejiHina; y sin contar a algunas parejas Yaoi, como SasoDei.

Asíque lo mínimo que puedo hacer es hacerles one-shot en honor a esta época navideña, aunque la trama no tiene nada que ver con Navidad.

No me queda nada mas que desear que les guste la trama, es mi primer GaaHina y no es muy romántico, jejeje, pero creo que cumple su función.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

La observó en la camilla, estaba muy lastimada, muy grave, tanto, que parecía que iba a morir en cualquier momento y eso le excitaba. La sensación a sangre siendo absorbida por su arena, escurriéndose como el agua, pero con una densidad tan atractiva como el aceita de olivo… y ante la posibilidad de tocar ese exquisito carmesí liquido entre sus dedos, escurriéndose… Y lo mejor de todo: Aquella niña de sólo trece años era de sangre pura del Clan Hyuuga.

Gaara sonrió con malicia, imaginando la sangre de esa pequeña Hyuuga de nombre Hinata entre su sangre.

Alzó una mano, dispuesto a matar a tal frágil presa, que ya se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte a manos de su propio primo. Tal y como él lo pensaba: La familia y el amor no eran nada, sólo palabras sin sentidos para conmover al enemigo. Las palabras de ella sonaron tan "lindas" en medio de la batalla, parecía que ella realmente quería a su primo y estaba "preocupada" por él, aun así, él se atrevió a intentar matarla. Pero estaba bien de esa forma, así ella podría irse al otro mundo pensando que su primo no intentó matarla apropósito.

.

-Mamá…

La suave voz de la niña de cabellera azulina lo detuvo, observándola con neutralidad ¿Hablaba dormida? Que estupida.

-No me dejes… te quiero.

Su arena se descontroló unos segundos a causa de esas palabras, pero, no debían afectarle. Él era Sabaku no Gaara, y no se dejaba afectar por nada ni nadie.

-Por favor, mamá… no me dejes, te quiero, no me odies…

"Mamá" Esa palabra la detestaba, las madres eran inútiles, no servían para nada, supuestamente debían amarte y protegerte, pero era mentira. Su madre le había puesto "Gaara" porque no le amaba, porque él debía amarse sólo a si mismo y a nadie mas, porque nadie mas lo amaría; porque él era un monstruo sin corazón.

La observó decidido; la mataría, la mataría para que ella no sufriera más por una madre ausente. Le estaría haciendo un favor a su pequeño corazón, ella se lo agradecería en el otro mundo.

Ella empezaba a llorar en medio de cantidades de cables que entraban en su cuerpo o la rozaban de forma superficial.

-¡Onii-san! -Un grito desgarrador salió de sus labios, llorando de forma silenciosa. Gaara apreció como ella sufría, sufría de forma maravillosa, eso lo incentivaba a matarla lentamente. La vio llorar, temblando del dolor, debería ser exquisito tenerla en sus brazos, llorando- Onni-san… ¿Por qué ya no me quieres?

El pelirrojo detuvo sus actos un momento, recordando a su difunto tío, la única victima que realmente le dolió matar. Yashamaru, su tío. Él había intentado matarlo, su propio tío y eso que Gaara creía que su tío lo quería, que era "especial" para él. Todo era mentira, el amor y la amistad eran mentiras. Yashamaru lo odiaba, todo el tiempo mintió, y ella, Hinata, estaba en la misma posición que Gaara. Hinata quería a su primo, pero él la odiaba.

.

Ella era como él.

Estaba sola

.

La arena volvió a acercarse a la muchacha, esta vez, Gaara estaba dispuesto a matarla. Aliviaría su dolor. Eso sería un favor hacía ella, después se lo podría agradecería en el otro mundo, por el momento, lo único que anhelaba era sentir el carmesí escurriéndose por su arena, en un ciclo que sólo acabaría cuando empezara a confundirse con la arena misma.

¿Cómo matarla? ¿Explotar su cabeza o simplemente tapar los tubos de oxigeno? No… Deseaba tocar su sangre con sus propias manos.

Tomó a la Hyuuga del cuello, sin poder evitar sonreír de forma desquiciada ante la idea de matarla, de verla retorciéndola, no de angustia, sino de terror. Esperaba viéndola suplicar por su vida, como los demás, pedir perdón y luego matarla ¿No era divertido? Amaba matar… lo hacia sentir… vivo.

Ejerció presión en el cuello de ella, notando como un leve quejido escapaba de sus labios, se dispuso a enterrar sus pulgares en el cuello de ésta, esperando enterrarlos hasta que ella empezara a sangrar. No obstante, no logró hacerlo, algo lo obligó a detenerse.

-Siempre te amare… -Su corazón dio un vuelco ante esas palabras, mas, sabía que no eran para él- Otoo-san… -La arena se desplomó por la habitación del hospital, mientras, el Sabaku-no soltaba el agarre del cuello de la niña- Hazlo por el Clan… si es lo mejor… para todos… -Lagrimas empezaron a aparecer por sus pestañas y cayeron directamente a cada lado de su rostro, perdiéndose en sus orejas y cabellera- Pero ámame… por favor…

Gaara dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su torso, observándola con una mirada perdida. Su arena empezó a guardarse y él sólo podía mirarla con expresión perdida ¿Qué había dicho ella? ¿Papá… ámame? ¿Eso significaba que ella no era amada como hija del clan Hyuuga? ¿Ósea que estaba acostumbrada a la muerte asechándola en forma del hombre que le dio la vida?

.

Todo eso quería decir… que ella también estaba sola en el mundo.

Y si no había mal entendido, ella era odiada por todos, al igual que él.

Ambos fueron traicionados por persona que apreciaban

Los dos estaban solos en ese mundo tan cruel.

.

Pero a pesar de ser iguales en la soledad. Los ojos de ella mostraban lo contrario a los de él.

Gaara mostraba odio y desprecio por todos.

Hinata mostraba amor y comprensión por los que le rodeaban.

Eran tan iguales como distintos, pero, únicamente, la soledad los unía.

-Tienes suerte –Pronunció el pelirrojo, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación- Te dejare vivir… por ahora.

Y en la oscuridad de la noche escapo, dispuesto a encontrar a alguien mas a quien matar. No la podía matar, no a ella, porque eran similares. Esa similitud le impedía matarla, porque en las lágrimas de ella se vio a sí mismo cuando era sólo un niño. Y ya no deseaba morir nunca más, morir en vida era algo inexplicable, simplemente, solitario.

.

Sin querer… Hinata se volvió la primera persona que Gaara jamás mataría.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Creo que no quedo tan malo como pensé que quedaría… uufff… bueno 6 one-shots menos, quedan 3…. Haaaa… tengo sueño, por planear las tramas no he podido dormir mucho.

Ojala les halla gustado y los que no me leen, ojala se tomen la molestia, ajajaja, es broma n.n No es necesario.

Espero haber satisfacido a los verdaderos GaaHina, porque yo también era fan del GaaHina sólo que nunca me atreví a escribir de ellos…

Adiós adiós

PD: Si dejan RR me hacen feliz, pero no es necesario.


End file.
